


The Stars at Night

by BennettMcCann



Category: Game of Thrones RPF, Rory McCann - Fandom
Genre: Chance Meetings, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Flirting, Grief, Healing, Hugo Awards, Slow Burn, Texas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettMcCann/pseuds/BennettMcCann
Summary: While attending the HUGO Awards in 2013, actor Rory McCann encounters a recently widowed fan in San Antonio, Texas.  The encounter will change both of their lives.





	The Stars at Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, so please be kind. Since discovering GoT in 2015, I have become an enamored fan of Rory McCann and his Scottish Heritage. The idea for this work came to me after discovering his visit to my home state and contemplating the effects a chance encounter can have on two people.

The telephone rang jolting me from my thoughts. I glanced briefly at the number -- it was daughter number one attempting a daily check to see how I was doing. I knew before the phone rang that the call would be coming in at some point, I just wasn’t sure if it would be daughter number one or two calling. I hesitated, contemplating the thought of allowing it to go to the answering machine. I was not in the mood to talk to her at this very moment as my mind was preoccupied with the silence in the house. There were no machines beeping, no raspy breaths, no nurses wanting to ask me a million questions about his appetite, pain levels, or bowel movements, only silence. I hadn’t bothered to turn on the TV to watch another mundane episode of some irrelevant reality show, nor had I turned on music to chase away the ghost that crept through my mind—today I decided to revel in it allowing the emotions that I had kept locked away inside me to overflow. 

“Mom! If you are home answer the phone, I really need to talk to you! Mom! Mom! OK, I’m calling your cell, and you had better answer that!”

I laughed slightly. I knew there was no use in trying to hide. Annie's stubborn attitude was all mine, and she was unlikely to give up. No sooner had that thought crossed my mind when I heard a familiar theme song emanating from my cell phone. I wiped my eyes and sniffed as I answered.

“Hello.” (sniff)

“Mom! What’s wrong? Are you ok? I tried calling you at the house, but you didn’t answer. Where are you?”

“I know. I heard the phone, but was in the bathroom and didn’t answer it in time,” I lied. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

“It’s OK, but you know I do worry about you. I hate the fact that you are two hours away and alone. I wish you would just come live with us already. It would be like we were young again only we would take care of you.”

“I know but my job is here, and your dad is buried here. I’m fine, really I am.”

“Well, you don’t sound fine, and I don’t like the thought of sitting in the dark crying all the time. It’s been nearly a year and…”

“I don’t sit in the dark crying all the time. It’s not even dark now. Sometimes I grade papers, watch crap television, or read while I am crying.” 

“Mom! Stop it’s not funny you know. Michelle and I worry about you, and we miss you.”

“I’m sorry. I miss you both so very much but stop worrying. I am fine. I go to work every day and football games on Friday, and I do have friends that I go out with, so I am not always alone. I am taking life one day at a time and allowing myself to heal. You just caught me on an off day, that’s all.”

“If you say so. Anyway, that’s part of the reason I am calling—the going out part. Michelle and I came up with a plan, I know you don’t have to work on Labor Day, and we don’t have classes, so why don’t you come to San Antonio for the weekend. We will go out and enjoy the River Walk, have dinner, and maybe find a club to listen to some music, just the three of us?”

I hesitated, but this may be the first step in getting off the emotional roller coaster I was on. “OK. I will come in for the weekend on two conditions, no places that play rap or headbanger music and I am allowed to get a hotel room.” 

“Deal! Mom, I got to go Michelle is on the other line. I love you! I’m so happy you are coming in for the weekend!”  
She squealed as she clicked over to the other line and I didn’t even have the chance to return her affections before the line went dead. 

“Oh lord, what did I just agree to?”


End file.
